Black Cat Return
by BeahSmile
Summary: Tras un año Train vuelve con sus compañeros, pero no estara solo, una chica le acompaña, y aunque el le confiaria su vida ella le oculta muchos secretos, sobre todo uno relacionado con una persona muy importante para Train.
1. Chapter 1

**Un año después de que Train desapareciese los deseos por volver a ver a sus amigos lo alteran tanto que debe volver a encontrarlos, pero no estará solo.**

**Black Cat no me pertenece al igual que los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, aparte de Mei que es un personaje original.**

_**Decisión**_

Sobre los tejados de la ciudad un chico de pelo castaño y ojos dorados miraba el cielo pensativo, echaba de menos a los amigos a los que abandono un año atrás, Eve ya habría crecido, Sven seguramente seguiría fumando tanto como de costumbre y pasarían el día muertos de hambre, aunque, tal vez habían dejado la caza de recompensas, después de todo Eve había aceptado ir a la escuela, se rasco la cabeza frustrado, le comía la curiosidad, pero no tenia modo alguno de encontrarlos ni de volver con ellos, después de todo había sido su elección marcharse y ya no se podía echar a tras, ademas, tenia otra familia si es que se podía llamar a si. Una moto le saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se asomo por la cornisa, pero ya no había nadie en aquella gigantesca maquina negra de dos ruedas – ¡pero que rápida es esta chica! – dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para descubrir a una joven sentada en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el, era una muchacha muy hermosa, con el pelo de color rubio platino casi blanco, largo hasta la cintura y liso, sus ojos de color azul ópalo brillaban a través de unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras y sus labios brillantes se curvaban en una sonrisa antes de beber de una lata que tenia en la mano. El chico, serio y silencioso se sentó a su lado y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Ese es mi sitio – sentencio.

No veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte – contesto la chica con una dulce voz.

Creo que deberías fijarte mejor - añadió el moreno apuntando uno de los ladrillos del tejado.

"Train estuvo aquí" - la chica se quedo mirando las palabras escritas con tiza blanca con incredulidad para luego levantar ligeramente la vista hacía el muchacho que se encontraba sonriendo orgulloso de su "obra" - tengo dos opciones en mente, una que te aburres demasiado y otra que eres demasiado tonto.

Sinceramente me aburro mucho – dijo cansado – ¡Ah! Dime que has sido tan simpática, dulce y maja de traerme lo mio – dijo con cara perversa.

Hazme el favor de no poner esas caras que das bastante miedo y si, con mi generosidad innata te lo e traído – saco una botellita de leche de una bolsa negra que tenía al lado y se la dio a Train.

¡Leche! - empezó a beber como un loco y se termino la botella en en un minuto – ¡Mei eres la mejor!

Bueno, eso dices ahora, por cierto, no te queda nada bien el bigote – señalo la linea blanca que tenía Train en el labio superior.

Que pasa, es mi nuevo look, esta de modo – después de ver la cara de Mei se limpio rápidamente y se volvió a tumbar como antes mirando fijamente el cielo.

¿Que te pasa? - pregunto la chica tumbándose a su lado.

Nada, recuerdos, les echo de menos.

Seguramente tienes algún modo de volver a verlos, ¿porque no vas a algún lugar en que les conozcan?

Me marche sin decir nada, ¿como voy a volver así, sin mas?

Volviendo, no es tan difícil.

Bueno – miro a Mai durante un segundo – ese sitio esta muy lejos, deberías ir haciendo las maletas, pero que no pesen mucho.

La chica se levanto rápidamente.

¿Y quien ha dicho que yo vaya a ir contigo?

No te voy a dejar aquí sola, tu te vienes conmigo, ademas quiero que te conozcan.

Mira, yo puedo quedarme sola, no soy una niña y ademas, ¿porque quieres que me conozcan?

Quiero que te conozcan para que les digas que te salve la vida.

Fui yo quien te salvo a ti.

Me da igual, tu te vienes conmigo, o si lo prefieres me dejas tu moto – contesto mirandola de reojo.

¿Cuando nos vamos? - pregunto seria y enfadada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Búsqueda**

Era de noche. El silencio reinaba en la ciudad. Solo un pequeño bar, de mala muerte, estaba abierto. Un montón de caza recompensas se apelotonaban en la barra para pedir una copa. Sin embargo la camarera rubia se tomaba su tiempo. Iba encendiendo un cigarro tras otro mientras servía y limpiaba. Sería y mas masculina que algunos de los hombres que allí se encontraban. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era un hombre. Parecía que no le importaba nada, que todo le daba igual. Pero se sentía sola. Conocía a toda esa gente pero no eran sus amigos. No. Sus amigos estaban lejos. Hacía tiempo que no la visitaban. Siguió trabajando toda la noche. Ya era de madrugada. En la taberna solo quedaban los cuatro borrachos de siempre. Ya estaba cansada de ese trabajo. Entonces la puerta sonó, ni siquiera dirigió la mirada, no hablo. Serían otros borrachos en busca de mas alcohol. Entonces una voz conocida le izo abrir los ojos.

¡Annet, quiero un vaso de leche! - grito Train desde la puerta.

La mujer giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que era el. Si que lo era. Su chaqueta era reconocible en cualquier lugar. Pero a la chica no la conocía ¿quien era esa joven? "Demasiado guapa. Seguro que por esto se fue Train" pensó la mujer.

Vaya, cuanto tiempo muchacho. Pensaba que no te volvería a ver.

Ya, bueno he estado ocupado – se rió el joven.

Lo imagino – dijo mirando a Mai de arriba a abajo - ¿Quien es tu amiga? - pregunto seria.

Ah, esta es Mai.

Ambas cruzaron las miradas. Mai solo dijo un corto – Hola – pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Annet la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza y se dirigió a Train de nuevo.

¿Es tu novia?

¿Que? No. Ya le gustaría a ella – bromeo mirándola de reojo.

Si. Seguro – le respondió esta sin tan siquiera mirarle. No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Bueno y ¿que hacéis aquí? - pregunto la mujer mientras servia el vaso de leche – tu – dijo secamente -¿quieres algo? - señalando con la mirada a Mai

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza. Trai se bebió el vaso de un solo trago y contesto la pregunta de Annet.

Hemos venido para que nos digas donde encontrar a Sven y a la princesa.

¿Y eso?

Quiero volver a verles, ¿no puedo?

¿Y tenias que arrastrar a tu amiguita? - miro a Mei que se había sentado en uno de las mesas para dejarles intimidad.

Fue ella quien me dio la idea de buscarles.

¿Te fiás de ella? Tiene algo sospechoso.

Le confiaria mi vida. Es mas, ya me la salvo una vez.

Va armada hasta los dientes.

Y más – realmente Mai llevaba casi la mitad de su peso en armas – pero dime ¿donde puedo encontrar a Sven.

Espera – rebusco entre las estanterías - toma, en esta dirección es en la que recibe la información del colegio de Eve. Suele pasarse una o dos veces al mes. Date prisa. En cuanto empieza el verano no aparece por allí.

Gracias Annet.

No te fíes de esa chica. No es normal que una chica tan mona lleve tantas armas y se haya acercado a ti. Recuerda que tienes muchos enemigos que pueden intentar confundirte.

No te preocupes. La conozco.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron y Annet se quedo pensando. Esa chica no le daba buena espina. Tenia un sexto sentido. Tal vez eran suposiciones, tantos años tratando con malas personas. Pero esa chica ocultaba algo. Se lo veía en la mirada.


End file.
